Wardrobe of the TARDIS
by 1987countrygal
Summary: Just a little more from my OC Time Lord, Caroline Foxy, and The Doctor. I'm hoping to post more little short adventures of theirs for those who liked my story Galaxies Away. In this mini adventure Caroline sumbles upon a room she's never seen before.


"Doctor come here!" Caroline's voice carries through the many corridors of the TARDIUS to the Doctor's ears.

The clanking of shoes on metal walk ways fills the empty air as the Doctor hurries across the TARDIS to Caroline, who is standing in front of two large wooden doors.

"Caroline I thought we agreed now that you're back here you wouldn't go exploring anymore, you did enough of that before." The Doctor declares as he approaches his dark haired companion.

Caroline flashes him an innocent smile before poking his bowtie, "I didn't explore per say, she opened the door for me after leading me here."

"Oh great!" The Doctor raises a hand to point accusingly at the ceiling. "So she's back and you're already favoring her over me? Again?"

Caroline laughs at him before pulling him by the hand into the large room. Inside the room are rows, racks, stacks, and shelves full of cloths in all sizes, females and male. This room is the TARDIS's wardrobe; used by many past companions. Looking ahead there is a spiral staircase leading up to another level, then another, and then even more!

"This was defiantly not here six regenerations ago, it's huge!" Letting go his hand she runs to an open space and spins around, arms open, for emphasis.

The Doctor just smiles at her while leaning on the doorframe. His soft eyes take in her newest regeneration; short, average build, soft face, beautiful wavy black locks, and piercing green eyes. She is his perfect Time Lord.

"Oh this isn't my favorite part. Come on!" Jumping with excitement she grabs his hand again and pulls him deeper into the abyss of clothes.

After a bit of jogging Caroline pushes open a dull red door to reveal a circular room with a long glass case for the wall, except where the door is of course.

The Doctor immediately halts as he realizes what is in the wall or case. Then he turns his head up to the ceiling again with his arms open. "Seriously, after all we've been thorough together? Why don't you just show her every embarrassing thing about me? On second thought . . . don't do that, forget I said anything."

Inside the case are every outfit the Doctor has ever worn; his main attire plus any other costumes he may have had for disguises. There are eleven different sections full of different outfits, a section for each regeneration.

"I still love the celery by the way." Caroline catches his attention as she points to his fifth regeneration's main outfit.

"Back then you said it was a stupid idea and on several occasions, if I'm correct, you tried to toss it into open space."

"Yes I did all of that, but it gives us memories of those times." The Doctor groans while coving his face from Caroline's laughing eyes.

"So I last saw you in your fifth regeneration, I have so much to catch up on!"

"No you really don't. I suggest we leave this room and go on an adventure. Have some more fun than we are here. We can go to Paris if you'd like."

"Doctor, don't be embarrassed about and just deal."

"You are more immature than I can be in this body. You really don't need to-"

"Is that outfit colorful enough? It's even got a colorful umbrella! You must be the king of risky fashion choices."

"Okay I think we're done." With that the Doctor grabs her hand and yanks her from the room, locking the door behind him with the sonic and all Caroline can do is laugh.

"You know I'll find that room again anyway, right?"

The Doctor ignores her giggling form as a light blush dusts his cheeks; sometimes he believes the TARDIS is just out to give her as much ammo to make fun of him on a daily basis. Maybe he could lock her in her room for a day, some peace and quiet from the rambunctious girl.

"Alright I think we need to take a vacation, leave the TARDIS for a bit. I'll pick the place this time." Caroline can't help but laugh again as his cheeks burn even redder under her picking on.

The pair of Time Lords stroll hand in hand back to the console room of the TARDIS; The Doctor planning a nice vacation for Caroline and Caroline planning her next exploration of the TARDIS.


End file.
